Naked Truth
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When his sister, Rukia is taken to a strip club to celebrate her upcoming wedding, Byakuya goes to the club to quietly extract her to avoid causing a family scandal. While at the club, he spots a familiar red haired man and finds himself captivated. Love, danger, multiple yaoi and other pairings...an enjoyable Bleach AU!
1. Driving

**Naked Truth**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(This one's the brainchild of the wonderful and very supportive Alabirdie! Thanks so much for all the encouragement. I think you will love this one!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Driving**

"Hey, Abarai," called a gruff voice, "Get your skinny ass over here!"

"Eh, go fuck yourself," the redhead muttered sleepily, sliding down lower on the bench where he slumped, and pulling his jacket more tightly around his too thin body, "I'm taking a break."

He heard footsteps approaching and groaned, tipping his driver's hat back and squinting up at the dour-faced old man who stood over him.

"Hey, fool, I'm talking to you!" he snapped, kicking Renji's feet and dropping a slip of paper on him, "It's a special...real good tipper if you don't fuck up like you usually do."

"Mmmmm, big tipper, huh?" Renji mused, sitting up, yawning and scowling at the piece of paper his boss had dropped on him, "Uh...Kuchiki, Kuchiki, I know that name..."

"Yeah, you do," said the old man, "Ginrei Kuchiki and his grandson, Byakuya. They're the richest family in town. You should fucking know them."

"I thought the Kuchikis had their own drivers."

"They do," the old man answered, "But sometimes one'll get sick or something and they call us. Why do you think I keep that damned Rolls back there in such good shape? Take that fucker and go pick those guys up. They need you to be available on call all day, so they're paying extra."

"Okay, as long as I'm off by six. You know I work at the Black Iris nights."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered the old man, "You'll be done in plenty of time before you have to go shaking your ass for money tonight. Don't worry."

"You know," Renji said, grinning affably, "If you give me a little raise, I can buy off that ol' creep down there and not have to shake my ass for money anymore. I can stop sucking that guy off every time he gets horny too."

"Eh, but who'm I to deny the poor bastard his fun?" chuckled the old man.

"Ugh..." Renji grunted, sinking down on the bench and letting his hat fall over his face again, "I freaking _hate_ that guy. I don't like you very much right now either."

The old man laughed softly.

"Tell you what," he said, smirking, "You do a good job for the Kuchikis and I'll see what I can do about getting you on the regular staff here."

"Wh-what, _really?_" Renji gasped, sitting up straight and blinking cutely, "You're kidding, right?"

"Naw, I'm serious. But...you fuck this up and lose us this family's business and you will be permanently planted between that creep Aizen's legs and sucking him off for all eternity. You get me, Abarai?"

"Yeah," Renji groaned, "Don't fuck up unless you want to end up sucking up. It's the story of my life..."

"You got it. Now, get outta here. They're going to be waiting at their estate. Go get'em."

"Right," Renji said, accepting the key to the company's best limousine.

He walked out of the building and back to where the company vehicles were kept and stopped to show the lot attendant his work order.

"It's all ready for you down on the end, Renji," the young man said, smiling.

"Thanks, Rikichi," Renji replied, heading past him and walking to the limousine.

"Ah..." he sighed, sliding into the driver's seat and breathing in the pleasant scent of the interior, "This almost makes up for all of the shit I put up with. What a sweet ride..."

He eased the car out of its parking spot and passed through the front gates, rolling out onto the street and turning the vehicle in the direction of Kuchiki Manor. Noting that he had several minutes before he would reach his destination, he turned on the car's radio and began to sing along. The fast beat and harmonic vocals woke him up inside and had him fully alert by the time he spotted the entrance to the Kuchiki estate, turned the radio off and proceeded to the entrance.

"Wow," he mused softly, admiring the lovely mansion and picturesque gardens that surrounded it, "Must be nice, huh..."

He rolled to a stop in the roundabout in front of the manse and waited as the front doors opened and two men exited the building and started towards him. Renji climbed out of the car and opened the door, greeting the men as they reached him.

"Good morning, Lord Kuchiki," he said in a quiet, serious tone, "Mr. Kuchiki."

The two men returned his greeting and slid into the back of the limousine. Renji returned to the front of the car and pulled away from the house, adjusting his mirror slightly, then catching a soft breath as the face of the younger of his two passengers was reflected back at him.

_Man, what a beauty. I didn't look that closely when they were getting in, but that guy is just gorgeous. Smells good too._

Renji glanced down at the directions he had been given and followed them to the letter, trying not to eavesdrop as the two men in the back talked, but unable to avoid hearing.

"It seems that everything is in place for your sister's wedding, ne?" Ginrei inquired, "And she seems to be handling the arrangement acceptably. I think she and the Ishida boy will make a fine couple, ne?"

"It is a good arrangement for our families, all things considered," Byakuya agreed, "However, I am rather disappointed that it was necessary to compel Rukia to marry by arrangement. Hisana did ask me to take care of her sister and to see to her well being and contentment. As much as she accepts this arrangement, she does not desire the Ishida heir."

"Ah, that is always the rub, isn't it," Ginrei said apologetically, "Well, I wouldn't have taken this route, but the Ishidas are good business partners and Uryuu will be a good provider for Rukia. She will never want for anything."

_Except maybe the freedom to choose who she loves, _Renji mused inwardly, _Although, I might be willing to make a deal like that if it meant I could stop having to work from morning till night and doing things that make my skin crawl just to pay the bills. I don't know who has it better and who has it worse, that Kuchiki girl or me._

"I hear that Miss Rangiku has something planned for Rukia?" Ginrei inquired, "Some sort of celebration..."

"I would have preferred to have just the family gathering for her bridal shower," Byakuya said solemnly, "Rangiku is a good friend to Rukia, but I do question some of the things she does. She does tend to put my sister in all sorts of untenable situations."

"Yes," chuckled Ginrei, "She is a beauty with very high spirits, that is a certainty."

"I think you enjoy looking at her too much," Byakuya sighed, frowning more deeply, "She has you bewitched."

"She is of good family," the Kuchiki patriarch suggested, "Byakuya, it has been some time since..."

"No," the younger man said, cutting his grandfather off and shaking his head forcefully, "There is no way I would consider such a thing. I already married and blessed our family with an heir. I have done my part and should be allowed to live out the rest of my life in peace."

_I'm with you, beautiful, _Renji agreed inwardly, _Say what you want about money solving everything. If you don't have your freedom, you can't enjoy it anyway, so why make the sacrifice?_

"I suppose your feelings are understandable, especially given your own high spirits. And after having married for love yourself, I can understand why you would want the same for Rukia. Still, sometimes there isn't a great deal of choice. We do really need for this union to be successful."

"I am sure it will be," Byakuya said distantly, "My sister is nothing if not completely dutiful. She will make the best of her situation and find what happiness she can in it."

"Well, it is better than the life she and our dear Hisana had before, ne? So, it is not so bad."

"I suppose you are right," Byakuya replied, looking out the side window at the rows of blooming sakura trees they were passing.

Renji scanned the area ahead of them, slowing slightly as they approached an intersection, then starting through. A moment later, his eyes rounded as he spotted a truck that had failed to stop and blundered through on the red light, sending it directly at the limousine.

"Holy hell!" the redhead gasped, throwing all of his efforts into a swift avoidance maneuver that left them bare inches from the truck as it passed by them.

Renji gripped the steering wheel, his heart pounding madly and sweat breaking out all over as he looked back to see Byakuya and Ginrei recovering themselves and turning their eyes in his direction.

_Oh man...why? Why today of all days? I was this close to getting out of that fucking strip club and now this...I am so screwed._

"Are...are you guys...? Are you _gentlemen_ all right?" he sputtered awkwardly, hoping they hadn't heard him swear before, "I am...very sorry for that."

"Oh, no harm done, my boy," Ginrei said bracingly, "We saw that fool run the light."

"It wasn't your fault," Byakuya ageed, "And you actually performed that avoidance maneuver perfectly. I will be sure to convey our appreciation to your superior."

"Thanks," Renji said gratefully, "We're almost there. I'll see if I can deliver you to your destination without any more excitement."

He sighed in relief at the amiable looks he received in return and continued along the way. The rest of the trip went by without incident, and soon the two Kuchikis were exiting the car. Byakuya turned to Renji, his dark eyes fixing on the redhead for a moment.

"Thank you, Mr. Abarai. We will be glad to engage you again sometime."

"Arigatou," Renji said, bowing slightly, then watching as Byakuya rejoined his grandfather and the two went into the building.

_Ah, beautiful, good manners and smells sweet. What more could a guy like me ask for. Hmmm, maybe for a guy like that to fall head over heels in love with me?_

_Right._

_Like that's going to happen._

With a bored sigh, Renji climbed back into the car and left to pick up a quick meal that he ate outside the car. He made sure to brush his teeth and indulge in a breath mint after, just to be sure not to offend the two gentlemen he was serving. He returned with a bit of extra time, so passed it by listening to the news channel on the radio. A short time later, Byakuya emerged from the building alone and Renji greeted him at the car door.

"Will we be waiting for Lord Ginrei, sir?" Renji asked.

"No, he has decided to come back later with a friend. Please take me to this address, as I have something to pick up on the way home."

"Yes, sir," Renji replied, taking the slip of paper and trying not to react as their fingers touched.

_Oh my god, his skin is so soft! Damn, that's probably the only time I'll ever touch a guy that beautiful. Man, I wish that had lasted longer..._

"You are a skilled driver," Byakuya said, startling the redhead with the sudden words as they pulled out onto the street, "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I learned to drive," Renji answered, pleased that such a rich and gorgeous man was giving him the time of day, "I love these cars. That's why I do it. It's only a part time job, though. You have to have a lot of experience and references to be able to do this full time and make a living."

"So you have a second job?" Byakuya inquired.

"Yeah, I'm a...a _dancer_. I work at a dance club at night to make ends meet. But when this becomes full time, I'm gonna quit that other job. I really like this better...nice cars, good scenery and I meet some really interesting people too."

"That sounds enjoyable."

Their conversation dropped off as Byakuya's phone rang and he commenced a soft discussion with whomever was on the other end of the call. His frown deepened as the conversation went on, and when it was done and he hung up, he gave a resigned sigh and shook his head.

"You okay?" Renji asked, glancing back at him in the rearview mirror, "You look kind of unhappy."

_I know some good ways to make you smile. I wish I dared use one, but I want to keep this job._

"I am fine. It was just...family matters."

He turned his head and looked out the window.

"Do you have family in the area, Mr. Abarai?"

"Eh, well," Renji said, shaking his head, "No, actually. I'm an orphan. I _was_ an orphan. I lived in a shelter from when I was a baby until I turned eighteen."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, really," Renji went on, "I had a sort of mentor at the shelter. He and I got to be like brothers before we headed out on our own. We still work together at the dance club, though."

_It's really a strip club, but we're in polite company..._

"Ah."

Renji pulled the car up to the store that Byakuya had indicated, then waited as the other man went inside, then returned a short time later, bearing a large parcel. The redhead carefully stowed the item in the trunk, then drove Byakuya back to Kuchiki Manor, feeling somewhat disappointed that the other young man remained quiet and kept to himself all of the way back. When he got out, he turned back for a moment and slipped two one hundred dollar bills into the redhead's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Abarai. I appreciate your service today. I will be sure to inform your superior about your performance. Also, I will have a letter of reference sent so that you may better pursue your ambition to obtain a full time job driving."

"Thank you, sir," Renji said, smiling so brightly he felt like his face would crack, "Thank you very much!"

Renji climbed back into the car and drove away, whistling happily and looking forward to seeing his boss's reaction.

_The old man's going to bust something when he sees this! He'll have to give me a full time job now! Aizen, you are about to become a moth eaten part of my forgotten past!_

As he drove away, Byakuya paused to answer another call.

"Mr. Kuchiki, we just found out that Rangiku Matsumotou has taken Miss Rukia out for the afternoon and evening."

"Yes, I was informed they were going to go to the beauty shop, then they were going to a dinner show of some kind or other. Why? Is there a problem?"

"There is if you consider the place they are seeing the show is The Black Iris."

"I see."

"Do you want us to handle it, sir?"

"No," Byakuya said solemnly, "I will handle this personally. I do not want there to be a family incident. Just watch them and I will be there as soon as I can."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sped back across town and returned the car to Rikichi for cleaning, then he walked to the main building and punched out on his time card.

"Hey Abarai, you want another job?" called the old man's gruff voice.

"Sorry, got to get to my other job. You don't want me to get fired and thrown outta my apartment, do ya?"

"Suit yourself. See you tomorrow."

Renji left the building and walked to the bus stop, then boarded a bus that took him to the downtown district. He disembarked, smiling as another man joined him.

"Hey Shuu, how's it going?"

"Can't complain," his friend answered, "Yourself?"

"Oh, good. I got to drive a couple of the Kuchikis around."

"What? No shit. Really?"

"Yeah, the old guy, Ginrei and his grandson, Byakuya."

"Cool deal. They tip well."

"Hell yeah! Byakuya's a generous guy."

"I heard he was kind of an ice prince."

"Naw, he was quiet, but he was friendly to me."

"Maybe he thought you were cute," Shuuhei laughed.

"Piss off!" Renji laughed, "Right, like that's ever gonna happen...my dream guy just climbing into my limo and asking me to go home with him. Sure..."

"You a featured act tonight?"

"What the fuck do you think? I still owe Aizen for the money he advanced me to catch up on my rent after I was in the hospital with pneumonia."

"Right. Well, maybe you'll catch up on tips tonight. I heard there was a group of rich girls going to be in the audience tonight."

"Really, you know, how do you get all this info?" Renji chuckled, "You have a team of spies or something."

"Eh, I have my sources."

"Spooky, I'll have to watch my step."

"Good evening, Renji," Aizen greeted him as he and Shuuhei walked into the club, "Shuuhei."

"Hello, Mr. Aizen," the redhead said, trying to scoot past the table quickly.

He stopped, frowning as Aizen's hand captured his.

"Renji, why don't you stay here with me for a moment. I have...something I need you to _do_ for me."

_Damn, I really hope Mr. Kuchiki's recommendation gets me out of here, _Renji mused as he dropped to his knees in front of the club owner and began his task, _I don't know how much more of this guy I can take._

"Oh, Sousuke!" said another man's voice, sending a shiver down Renji's spine.

"Ah, Gin," Aizen said, welcoming the silver-haired man, "You are here just in time. Renji was just _making me comfortable._ Why don't you join us?"

"It sounds like fun," Gin laughed, taking up a position behind the redhead.

_That does it._

_One more night like this and I'm going to go out of my mind. I'm quitting as soon as I pay that fucker off._

_If...I can ever pay him._


	2. Red Dancer

**Chapter 2: Red Dancer**

**(Oh, let's heat up the night...or in my case? The early morning! So tired I can't see straight, so I'm going to nod off now. I promise to catch up on shout outs and post another chapter upon regaining consciousness! Love you all so much! Thanks a million to the many readers, reading and reviewing this story. You are all kinds o AWESOME! Ah, one more thing, I almost forgot! The lovely male stripper, R-r-r-razhah appears courtesy of his creator, the lovely Henka-chan! He's visiting from the story Akumu, which just got an update if you haven't checked that out!)**

"Eh, Rukia!" Rangiku giggled, wrapping an arm around her bemused friend's shoulder, "Come on inside. The show will start soon. You don't want to miss it, ne?"

"Ah...um..." Rukia mumbled, blushing furiously, "You...you didn't tell my brother where you were taking me, did you?"

"Of course I did," laughed the tipsy redhead, "I told him that we were going to get all dolled up and then we were going to dinner and a show. I might have forgotten to tell him what show, but who cares about the little details, right? Now, come on! The girls here are too shy to go in on their own."

Rukia glanced at the anxious, flushed faces of her friends, Orihime biting nervously at her lips, Nanao and Nemu, turning their faces aside when people passed the building and Isane trying to look as though she didn't belong to the group and had just blundered into it by accident.

"I don't know..." Rukia said worriedly, "They don't look like they really want to do it, you know?"

"Of course they do! They just don't know it yet. But, come on inside. We have seats at a table right up front. The guys here are amazing! There are these two guys with awesome tattoos, and the costumes are to die for! Luscious!"

Rangiku grabbed Rukia's arm and propelled her through the doors, forcing their other friends to follow. All of the young women except Rangiku blushed darkly as a handsome, scantily clad and very generously endowed young man greeted them.

"Hello ladies," he said, flashing a dangerously beautiful smile, "My name's Ichigo. If you'll give me the name of your party, I'll show you to your seats."

"Hey Ichigo," Rangiku answered boldly, "It's under my name."

"Oh, hi Rangiku," Ichigo said in a pleased voice, "Nice to serve you again."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine, "Rangiku gushed.

"Your server will be Toshiro," Ichigo went on, checking the women's ID's quickly, "He'll be around before the show to take your drink orders."

"I don't think Rangiku needs any more to drink," Rukia muttered to Orihime, who stifled a soft giggle.

"Did you say Toshiro?" Rangiku asked, smirking, "Ol' frosty, huh?"

"Welcome back, Miss Rangiku," a smaller, white-haired young man said, his voice bearing a note of annoyance, "What a pleasure to see you again."

"Does she know everyone here?" Orihime whispered to Rukia.

"I think she does," Rukia answered, looking around.

Toshiro and Ichigo pulled out chairs for each of the ladies and Toshiro handed each of them a drink menu.

"I will return in a few minutes to take your orders. Please enjoy the snacks we have provided."

"Oh snowy," Rangiku called in a lilting voice, "Anything new here tonight?"

Toshiro scowled.

"Our featured dancers tonight are Red Hot Red, Sixty-Nine Spikes and a new dancer, R-r-r-razhah," he answered, trilling the 'r' on the last, "It's tattoo night, so here are your honorary tattoos. Please use them generously."

"Oh, we will!" Rangiku tittered, "Thanks, snowy!"

The white-haired server glowered and made a soft, annoyed growl as he left them to greet another guest.

"Tattoo night, huh?" Rangiku laughed, "I've seen Red Hot Red and Sixty-Nine Spikes a few times. They're really something. This is going to be so much fun! Here, lets get our tattoos on!"

"Um...uh..." Rukia mumbled.

_I am so dead if Byakuya finds out about this..._

Rangiku gave another amused laugh and began to apply her first tattoo, then urged the others to do the same. In moments, all of the girls were decorated with a number of the bold, black markings.

"Have you made your selections now?" Toshiro asked, reappearing suddenly as the girls were finishing applying their tattoos.

"I think we'll just have spritzers all around," said Rangiku, "It's Rukia's bachelorette party and we want her to remember it!"

"Well, congratulations, Miss Rukia," Toshiro said, his lips frowning slightly less as he looked at her more closely, "W-wait a moment. Aren't you Rukia Kuchiki? Byakuya Kuchiki's sister?"

"Well...ahm, I uh..." Rukia stammered, "L-look, please don't tell anyone you saw me here. My brother would be really angry. I didn't know she was bringing us to a strip club and..."

"Don't worry," Toshiro said reassuringly, his presence warming even more and his green eyes looking less icy, "We never talk about our clientele to other people"

He turned and started to leave, then breathed a last few words into Rukia's blushing ear.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Rukia, but...watch out for your friend, there. She is trouble just waiting to happen."

"Huh, tell me about it," Rukia sighed, making both of the two smile as Toshiro left to get the drinks.

"Oh, ho, ho!" Rangiku laughed, swatting Rukia playfully on the back, "Look who's being bad!"

"Wh-what? What are you talking about? I wasn't..."

"Oh, you little tease, you! You were charming the pant off ol' snowy there. I haven't seen him smile, like _ever_! But he was smiling at you."

"Oh, it was nothing," Rukia said, brushing the incident off, "And besides, I wouldn't be flirting with another man. I'm getting married."

Rukia sighed and leaned her face on her hand.

"You look more like you're planning for your funeral," said Rangiku, "What gives? Uryuu's a nice guy. He's pretty hot. I'm sure he'll keep you nice and warm at night."

"He and I are friends. We're not like that," Rukia said, shaking her head.

"Look, honey," Rangiku said meaningfully, "You may be friends now, but once the 'I dos' are said, you and he will be married and having sex together."

"Ugh, I need another drink!" Rukia complained.

"What? You haven't even _had_ one yet!"

"Well, I need two then."

"No problem. We'll just call loverboy snowy back over here and..."

"Don't you dare!" Rukia exclaimed, grabbing her hand as she started to raise it to get Toshiro's attention.

"Ooh!" Rangiku said, her eyes widening, "I think Miss Rukia's got the hots for that ice boy over there!"

"I...I do not!" Rukia exclaimed, blushing, "He was nice to me..."

"Even though he's rude to everyone else..."

"I was just being friendly!"

"Y-yeah," said Rangiku, eyeing her suspiciously, "Sure...okay."

She started to say more, but was stopped as the house lights darkened and the stage lights came on.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to another blazing night at the Black Iris! And a special welcome to Miss Rukia, who is celebrating her upcoming wedding!"_

"Hey!" Rukia objected, "Who told them?"

"I did," Rangiku chuckled, "They'll give you personal attention that way."

"Oh no, I think I'd better leave, before..."

"No. No way you're leaving now!" cried Rangiku as the announcer left off and the music began to throb wantonly around them.

"_Our first dancer tonight is the very handsome, very hot Sixty-Nine Spikes!_"

Rukia covered her mouth, hardly daring to watch as the scantily dressed and attractively tattooed man danced out onto the stage and made his way along the front of the stage, stopping in front of Rukia's table and offering her a lovely display of his bright smile and undulating hips. Rangiku loosed a howl of delight as the other girls at the table blushed brightly and tried to hide their faces. Rukia gritted her teeth.

_Oh, I really, really hope Byakuya doesn't find out about this!_

"_Our second dancer tonight is new to the show, but comes to us with a load of confidence, more tattoos and a whole lotta sexy. Give it up for R-r-r-razhah!"_

The building filled with squeals of delight as a slender man with shoulder length, purple-tipped black hair and flashing red-brown eyes danced onto the stage. Around his neck was an intricate dragon tattoo, and around his slim, erotically grinding hips slithered a colorful snake tattoo. He made his way across the stage, pausing to shake his mostly uncovered bottom at Rukia, making her want to slide under the table.

_That's it! That's it, I'm dead! Byakuya is totally going to kill me, himself. How many times has he told me not to let Rangiku convince me to do crazy things like this? Why didn't I just say I was sick or something?_

Unbeknownst to Rukia and her friends, the doors at the front of the club were opening as the first two dancers were introduced, and the brother she so feared would find out about her dubious adventure, walked into the club with a slighter, sapphire-eyed cousin.

"Can I help you guys?" asked a blue-haired man, giving them a toothy smile as his gaze found the blushing younger man at Byakuya's side, "I'm sorry, but it's ladies only...unless you were bringing that little beauty there in for an audition..."

The blue-eyed man's jaw dropped and he struggled to think of some response, as Byakuya stepped forward.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, and this is my cousin and bodyguard, Tetsuya Kuchiki," Byakuya explained, "I have heard that my sister is here and I need her carefully brought out so that there is not a scene."

He slipped a hundred dollar bill into the blue-haired man's hand, making his smile widen.

"Who do you need taken out?" the man asked affably, "The name's Grimmjow, by the way."

"Thank you, Grimmjow," Byakuya said curtly, "My sister is with a group that came in to celebrate an impending wedding."

"Ah, the bachelorette party. Yeah, Ichigo seated them. They're right up there in front. It'll be kinda hard to get'er right now, but I'll see what I can do."

"Just keep it quiet," Byakuya warned him, "Our family rules are very strict about things like this, so we don't want a scandal."

"Sure, just...I'll need to borrow your bodyguard for a sec, okay?" Grimmjow said, curling an arm around a surprised Tetsuya and sweeping him away as Byakuya found a place against the back wall to wait for the two to return. He tried not to notice the two mostly naked men dancing provocatively on the stage and offering scandalous views of themselves to the squealing females at the tables.

_I cannot believe that she let that Matsumoto woman talk her into this. Although...she probably didn't even tell Rukia where they were going._

He let out a disturbed breath, watching and frowning as Grimmjow kept an overly friendly hold on Tetsuya and guided him towards the front of the room.

"Are you...a dancer too?" Tetsuya asked, leaning towards the other man and raising his voice to be heard.

"Yeah," Grimmjow answered, "I'm just working the door with Ichigo tonight, but I'll be dancing tomorrow if you want to come see."

Tetsuya blushed.

"B-but I thought you danced for ladies," he said blinking in confusion.

"Aw, you're prettier than most of the ladies here," laughed Grimmjow, "I'll tell the guys at the door to give you a private spot to watch from. They do that for people with boyfriends or girlfriends who wanna come see."

"Well, I..."

Tetsuya froze as Grimmjow turned to avoid a server passing by them and serruptitiously slipped a hand into the surprised young man's pants and left a small slip of paper there, his fingers brushing teasingly against Tetsuya's soft privates.

"That's my phone number," Grimmjow purred in his ear, "Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"I...I don't know," Tetsuya managed unsteadily, his genitals reacting strongly and distracting him, "I am working."

"I get off at ten. We can meet at Maybell's on fifty-third street. That's kinda between your neighborhood and mine, ne?"

"I guess," Tetsuya stammered, falling back in with the blue haired man as they continued towards Rukia's table.

"Whoa!" Grimmjow said, suddenly looping an arm around Tetsuya and sweeping him out of the path of another server with a tray full of drinks, "Don't worry, I've got you."

"I'm f-fine!" insisted Tetsuya, pulling free and continuing to follow him.

"Hang on a sec," Grimmjow said, pulling Tetsuya back against a wall, not more than a few steps from their destination, "We're not allowed to do this while the intros are going on. As soon as those are done, we'll go in, all right?"

Tetsuya nodded wordlessly, his pretty, sapphire eyes fixing on the dancers as each emerged.

"You ever see this kind of dancing before, Tetsuya?" Grimmjow asked, sliding his arm around the slighter man and moving in closer to be heard.

Tetsuya was quiet for a moment, watching as the first two men danced out onto the stage and began their sultry displays.

"No. I cannot say that I have," he answered, his stomach tickling inside as Grimmjow's breath touched his cheek and made the blush return, "Grimmjow, may I ask you a question?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you always plunge headlong into relationships?"

"R-relationships?" Grimmjow laughed, "Well, I mean, I don't go after every guy who walks into the place, no. But, when I see someone special, I go for it. And, pardon me if you're offended by me, but I've just never seen a guy as beautiful as you, or a girl, for that matter. My heart kinda jumped into my throat when you walked in the door. You don't have to like me back. Hell, I'd understand. You're obviously not the kinda guy who hangs around with strippers, but...I'd love to have tea with you...have lunch, or dessert...anything, if you'll just go out with me."

Tetsuya couldn't fight off a genuine smile.

"Well, you are persistant," he mused, "And I must admit, I find you attractive as well."

"So, you'll call me?" Grimmjow asked, reaching down and patting the spot where he had left the slip of paper containing his number.

"Perhaps," Tetsuya replied, blushing brightly and earning a crooked smile from the blue haired man.

"Come on," Grimmjow said, leading him forward, "We can try to sneak her out now."

Across the room, Byakuya stood in the darkness along the back wall of the club, observing as Tetsuya and Grimmjow worked their way towards the table where Rukia and her friends sat. He tried very hard to remain still and non-reactive to the loud noise, harsh flashes of light, and the fact of the barely dressed male dancers in the front of the room.

_I am never letting that Rangiku near my sister again._

He looked up reflexively as the music changed slightly and a third dancer joined the two that had already come out onto the stage. Long, loose strands of crimson hair swirled around a golden-tanned body that had been decorated in bold tribal tattoos. As the man tossed his head and turned, Byakuya could see that they ran up and down his body, front and back, as well as lining the back of his neck, shoulders and arms. And the markings seemed to move erotically with him as he swayed to the music, his smile captivating and his undulating hips making the Kuchiki heir's mouth go dry. He felt a hot flush on his skin and chided himself for acting so scandalously. Then, the man's face was caught for a moment in the direct light and Byakuya's mind went blank for a moment.

He stared in surprise, remembering the elegantly dressed driver who had accompanied Ginrei and him during the day.

_He said he was a dancer. I should have suspected._

He wasn't sure then, what he should have felt, but the only words that came to his mind as he watched the man dance were...

_Beautiful._

_Captivating._

_My heart stopped beating for a moment._

_Renji Abarai...that conservatively dressed and well-behaved man...is a stripper?_


	3. White Lily Dreams in Red

**Chapter 3: White Lily Dreams in Red**

**(Thanks a million to everyone reading and reviewing! This is turning out to be the most popular AU of the ones I've written, so I am happy to continue and will enthusiastically keep the chapters rolling! Thanks to Nekobabeforever (Oh, and the sexy doesn't stop there! New levels of sexy have only just begun.), Gianna Sparrow (I am honored to get such a reaction!), LittleMissy (So glad you are loving the AUs. I like stepping out of my comfort zone and trying new things. Glad you like that too. I will be updating all three of those this week, so stay tuned!), Karenaangel1986 (You've got it! More hot Bya/Ren with a feisty side of Grimmy/Tetsuya!), Kyuumihaira (Now that's the response I was hoping for!), Emmagem803 (Be careful what you wish for...lol), Henka-chan (Aww, thanks! Ren is a great character, perfect for this story!), Mina Kye (So glad you're reading along!), Cody Zik (Oh, those hips caught Bya's attention, big time! That will be a focus in this lovely chapter!), SunlessNights (I can't wait to get deeper into the story! This is going to be soooo much fun!), Hylla (Oh, I never get tired of looking at him!), CallMeSenseiKuchiki (Okay, here you go!) Snowflowersister of Toshiro (So glad you like!), SCJ0263 (You think that was naughty? Wait until you see what he does next! *fans self*), MissLilly2012 (Aww, glad you enjoy Grimmjow/Tetsuya! I have to pull out Heart of Ice and get that going again. They are perfect for each other with Tetsuya's more innocent nature meeting Grimmy's feisty, bold and more brazen personality.), CrimsonNight41 (What will Bya do next? Hmmm...*looks at title of new chapter* I wonder!), Aquarius Seth (Thanks so much! More is on the way!), phAnt0mgh0st7018 (And it will get hotter!), Alabirdie (Aww, thanks a million! I'm so glad you suggested this!), and Nyma (You've got it! More updates are coming!) Enjoy the chapter! Love, Spunky)**

"I am...so...sorry, Brother," Rukia stammered, blushing darkly and looking down at the floor of the limousine that carried them, "I swear that I had no idea what Rangiku was planning. And when we arrived, I told her I wanted to go. She just wouldn't take no for an answer. Please don't be angry with me, Byakuya!"

"I understand what happened," Byakuya replied quietly, looking out the car window, "That is why I came, myself, to retrieve you. Rukia, I do attempt not to intervene in your friendships. You were not raised in our family and our rules are sometimes difficult for you. You have a loving, accepting heart, not unlike your sister, but there are some lines that must not be crossed. Rangiku Matsumotou must have this explained to her. If you cannot manage it, I will, but this simply cannot happen again."

"I know, Brother," Rukia said in a soft, wounded tone, "I will talk to her tomorrow."

"Good," Byakuya answered, looking back at her as the car rolled into the manor driveway, "Go now and get some rest. You have your next fitting in the morning."

"I remember," Rukia replied wearily, "I'll try not to mess that up too."

Byakuya started to answer, but paused as a shaft of guilt passed through him when he saw so clearly the toll that the unwanted wedding was taking on his sister. And before he could find the words he wanted, she exited the limousine and was on her way back to her room.

"It isn't your fault, you know," Tetsuya reminded him gently, "Rukia knows how you feel about arranged marriages. She knows that the only reason you are going along with it is because the elders of the family believe it will be good for our relations with the Ishida family."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about selling Hisana's sister into a marriage she doesn't want? Because it doesn't."

Byakuya paused, reconsidering his words.

"I am sorry, Tetsuya," he added quietly, "I shouldn't take my feelings about this out on you. It's just that Hisana did ask me to look after Rukia and to keep her happy and well."

"And you do that, as much as is possible, considering who our family is," Tetsuya assured him, "And there really isn't anything you can do to stop the wedding. The agreement you made to convince the family to accept her..."

"We shouldn't speak of that," Byakuya said quickly, "I don't want Rukia to know about it."

"I understand," Tetsuya replied, nodding briefly, "and even though you don't want her to know, you have to know she would understand too, if you told her. You promised to obey the rules of the family without fail if they accepted her as one of us. You did this to protect her on behalf of the Lady Hisana. It is a touching, if not sometimes difficult expression of your feelings for her."

"She was a gentle, beautiful person," Byakuya said softly, "and Hisana gave me more than one precious gift before we were parted."

The two men looked up as a youthful voice called out to them from the manor entrance.

"Daddy!"

A rare smile touched Byakuya's lips at the sound of the boy's voice and he exited the limousine and met his son halfway between the car and the house.

"Daddy, you're finally home!" the violet-eyed boy said, jumping into Byakuya's waiting arms.

"Did you have an enjoyable day, Kisho?" Byakuya asked, as the boy kissed him on the cheek and crossed borders that few ever did with Byakuya by threading his fingers through the long, silken strands of his father's raven hair.

"It was okay. Cousin Gia came and we had our dance lesson together, then our bodyguards let us practice our self defense."

"I trust that Ikkaku and Yumichika instructed you to fight honorably."

"Of course, Father," Kisho answered, dropping back to the ground and falling in next to Byakuya as Tetsuya took up a position on the other side, "I missed you at dinner, though."

"I am sorry," Byakuya said, glancing furtively at Tetsuya, "I had something come up. But, if you would like, we could walk in the gardens and I could tell you a story before it is time for you to be off to bed."

"Okay!" Kisho agreed, enthusiastically, barely able to keep himself just walking and not running ahead as they reached the entrance to the beautiful family gardens.

They meandered slowly along the finely sculpted pathway, enjoying the sweet scents and the blending of bright colors all around them, the touch of cool breezes on their skin and the splash of koi in the garden ponds.

"So, what kind of story would you like to hear?" Byakuya asked, lying down on his back and looking up into the bright stars as Kisho snuggled up next to him.

"Something about tigers," Kisho requested, "Gia and I went to the zoo and learned about lions and tigers from the handlers there. The lions were great, but I liked the tigers more because of their stripes."

"Very well," Byakuya agreed, "A story about tigers. _There was once a fine white tiger who led his family of white tigers amidst a region of many other kinds. Some among the family did not like the other tigers coming around, but the leader, whose name was Ichiseidai delighted in their differences. For, he told the others, how does one see his own majesty if he does not look at others who are different? The others were not so convinced. They worried at the closeness of the others and shunned them by turning their eyes away. But Ichiseidai rebuked them and told them that it was unwise to look away from them._

_One day, as Ichiseidai walked the boundaries of his territories, he sensed another tiger nearby, a female. He sniffed the air and roared a warning to protect his territory, then he crouched in the foliage and waited. The other tiger came into view and his eyes were riveted on her, enjoying the beauty of her lovely red coat as she walked along the very edges of his territory, looking around curiously._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked, startling her and making her lower herself and bare her white fangs, "I warned you that you walk on the edges of my territory, and still you are here."_

_"I did not step over into your territory," the she-tiger growled back, glaring at him through golden eyes as he rose up and moved towards her, "I only came to see one of the radiant white tigers. My father told me about your family. They are different from all of the other families that live here. And indeed you are beautiful. Now that I have seen for myself, I will go."_

_"That is not necessary," said Ichiseidai, "Come with me."_

_The two walked side by side, enjoying the cool breezes and the beauty of their wilderness home. The red tiger hunted a deer and the two devoured it together, licking each other's faces clean after and lounging in the warm sun until they grew sleepy. They parted at sunset and Ichiseidai gave the lovely red tiger a gift to take back to her family. Some time later, in the spring, a white tiger was born to her. He was beautiful and strong, like the lily white tiger who was his father. And raised by the red tigers, witness to Ichiseidai's wisdom and graceful acceptance of their differences, that small white tiger was the beginning of change that would permeate all of the tiger clans. Thus, by one small act was something good and just brought to their world._

Byakuya paused, kissing his now sleeping son on the forehead then lifting the boy into his arms and carrying him back to the house, where he laid him in his bed and kissed him goodnight.

He walked slowly to his own bedroom and undressed, baring his soft, white skin then gazing at his naked body in the full length mirror. And suddenly, for reasons he could not divine, he found himself thinking about the red haired man who he had first seen, covered in fine clothes and driving a limousine, then that evening he had seen again, slowly peeling his clothes away, his handsome, muscular body swaying to the music as the dark lines that danced along his skin were gradually, delectably revealed. His heart thumped strangely at the memory and Byakuya felt a longing twinge in his piqued loins as he abandoned the nightclothes he had chosen, and instead walked to his bed, still naked, and slid in under the covers. He liked the feel of the cool, starched sheets touching his bare skin. He and Hisana had always slept without clothes. He had taken to wearing clothes at night again after her death, but for some reason, he needed to be freed of everything.

_Unburdened,_ he thought as he drifted towards sleep.

_He heard the sound of a door opening and closing, then the click of a lock sliding into place. Soft footsteps approached his bed and he sensed a rich, wild scent on the person moving to join him. The man paused by Byakuya's bed, and the Kuchiki heir opened his eyes and looked up into fiery, red-brown orbs. The man was dressed like a gentleman, but what Byakuya saw in his feral eyes was anything but gentlemanly._

_Without a word, the man began to move in front of him, letting his hips sway rhythmically, as though to music, though all was quiet in the room. He extended a hand and Byakuya emerged from the bed, naked and lily white against the darkly clothed, red haired man. The man pulled him close, still moving as though to music, pressing up against Byakuya's bare body and writhing teasingly until the Kuchiki heir groaned and pulled the man's hands down to curve around his petal-white bottom so that he could dance too._

_"Renji!" Byakuya hissed, laying back as the other man held him and their hips ground scandalously together._

_The words seem to sink down into the other man, igniting the primal side of him and emboldening him. He threw the Kuchiki heir down on the bed and Byakuya watched wordlessly as his body continued the enthralling movements and his hands loosed him, piece by piece from the clenching tie, then the tailored jacket, white, long-sleeved, button down shirt and the spotless white t-shirt underneath. His hips undulated mercilessly as he undid his belt and moved closer to Byakuya, grinning and reaching a hand down to capture his fine-boned chin, to guide him to the redhead's finely endowed nether region. And on hands and knees on the bed, he offered the beautifully tattooed man a long and intense display of his appreciation. His slender fingers traced the black lines on Renji's sides and belly and round bottom, while Byakuya moved with the redhead, bringing him closer and closer to sheer oblivion. Renji growled as beautifully as he looked when he released, and Byakuya moaned in delight at the wild, feral taste of him. He closed his eyes, savoring the perfection of the moment, then found himself being pulled onto his feet and pressed up against Renji's now-naked and still heavily grinding hips._

_Renji pushed him up against a paneled wall, holding him tightly and biting down on his mouth, invading and indulging in the erotic mix of their flavors. He rubbed hard against the Kuchiki heir's trapped body, bringing him quickly to the ends of his wits. Renji's arm wrapped around his waist, and he guided Byakuya back to the bed and shoved him down again. This time, he followed the Kuchiki heir's fine, pale body down onto the bed and trapped him there on his belly._

_The redhead's sharp teeth nipped at the back of his neck, making chills run down Byakuya's spine as the man began to prepare him. he flinched at being touched that way and felt a blush crawl all over his skin. He heard Renji laugh, but didn't find the sound at all mocking. Instead, he sounded pleased, and his appreciation showed in every touch he placed on Byakuya's paler body. He finished the preparation and Byakuya closed his eyes against the expected pain of his entry._

_He inhaled in surprise as Renji turned him onto his back and, instead, laid on top of him, looking deeply into his widened gray eyes as their bodies were slowly and nearly painlessly joined._

_"Why did you do that?" Byakuya whispered, touching the redhead's rougher lips with his fingers and watching as Renji sucked on them while he answered._

_"Lovers should look into each other's eyes, don't you think?" Renji answered with a smile._

_He moved his hips and Byakuya moaned rapturously, disappearing into the pleasure as the two forgot all restraint and thrust against each other like wild animals, biting at each other's faces and throats, heedless of the marks they left on each others' sweating forms. They exploded into orgasm together, their motions slowing as Byakuya was filled with the redheads scathing heat and his own release spilled out between them. They fell still, panting heavily and basking in the bliss of heavenly satedness as they indulged in slower, deeper kisses, before surrendering to sleep still sprawled and hopelessly entangled._

Byakuya woke suddenly, gasping as his body quivered and hot seed splashed onto his belly. He waited, gazing quietly up at the white ceiling and letting his fingers play in the damp remains of his pleasure before leaving his bed with a sigh and availing himself of a hot shower.

But even awake, the image of Renji's naked, tattooed body returned to him, teasing and tormenting him until he found himself closing his eyes and indulging his flesh to stave off the erotic rush of desire. He finished surprisingly swiftly, then let the water wash him clean again, before exiting the shower and this time dressing before he returned to his bed. But even that, it seemed, couldn't keep dreams of Renji Abarai from his reeling mind as he slept. He wondered, as he woke to find himself damp between his thighs and yet painfully aroused.

_What is this?_ _I haven't really been attracted to any men before. I loved Hisana, and it never occurred to me that a man could rile me like that._

_I have to see him again._

_But, it's wrong. I shouldn't. It would break the rules of the household that I promised to follow. And besides, I have no idea if he would even feel the same about me. He could be heterosexual and not at all interested in the attentions of another man. No, I should forget about this._

_But...I want to be sure that Renji gets out of that place and is able to pursue the job he prefers._

He climbed out of bed, still aching in his loins as he showered again and dressed. He moved blindly through his morning routine, focused solely on that moment when he left the house, headed for the limousine company, wondering as they went, if he would find the handsome redhead there when he arrived.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You all done there, Red?" Kenpachi Zaraki asked as the naked dancer stepped out of the club's employee shower and began to dry himself off.

"Yeah, why?" Renji muttered sleepily, "You in a hurry to go home tonight, Kenpachi?"

"I have my girl, Yachiru, this weekend," the bigger man answered, "But that's not why. _He_ said to have you escorted to him when you were done washing up."

"Aw, fuck!" Renji complained, "I already did the guy this afternoon! And Gin's back from his trip. Does that son of a bitch really _need_ another guy in his bed? Why don't you go have a turn at him, huh?"

"Sorry," Kenpachi chuckled, "I guess he prefers redheads. So, get your ass moving."

"My _ass _has been moving all fucking night!" Renji seethed, "I have to work in the morning or I'm out more pay, which means more time before I can pay him back!"

"Heh, I don't really think the boss gives a rats ass about the money, Red," Kenpachi said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I try not to think about it, though," Renji sighed, tying his yukata and following Kenpachi out of the shower room.

"You're a good kid, Red," Kenpachi said bracingly, "and I told him you weren't feeling well. He didn't seem to care."

"There's a big surprise," Renji mumbled sarcastically, "There's only one thing Sousuke Aizen cares about, and that's having what he wants, when he wants. Why do you work for that guy anyway?"

"Fucking hell, Red, why do you work for him? We need the money and there aren't any other ways to get it, end of story. We've got a raw deal, but it could be worse."

He moved closer, speaking more softly into Renji's ear.

"I hear he's setting up the white haired guy. The guy's an agent. He's looking to put Aizen out of business. So, you may get your wish of being free of him, but we may both end up eating from the dumpsters if Aizen really does go down."

"What does he push anyway?" Renji asked, scowling.

"Who knows, but it's illegal. Keep your head down and your nose clean and don't piss the guy off. He's not above killing people who piss him off."

"Yeah," Renji sighed sadly, the image of a sad looking, blonde haired man coming to him for a moment before he pushed the thought away, "I know. I remember."

"Don't get down in the dumps. Go do what you've gotta do and then wash it away. That's all you can do."

"Right," Renji said in a troubled voice as they reached Aizen's door.

"Ah, Renji," Aizen said, welcoming him with a predatory smile, "I am glad you are feeling better. I thought that you could keep Gin and me company tonight."

"After that inspiring performance," Gin added, "we just couldn't help ourselves."

"So you're just gonna do that now," Renji sighed, sliding into the bed with the two as Kenpachi closed the door and walked away, "Fine, whatever."

"Well, you're not very enthusiastic tonight," Gin observed.

"I'm tired. I worked all day and all this evening and now you're gonna have me up all night too. I have another job, you know. I actually like _that_ job. I'd really like to keep it."

"I see you're being troublesome tonight," Aizen purred, reaching into a drawer in the nightstand and withdrawing a syringe, "We'll have to see what we can do to relax you."

"Aw, no, that's not necessary," Renji said, backing away.

"Nonsense, you need a little pick-me-up to get through tonight and tomorrow," Aizen said as Gin captured the redhead and held him still while the brown-haired man injected him, "_And I need some information_!"

"Information?" Renji queried, blinking as the compound seeped into his bloodstream and made his legs weaken and his head spin.

Aizen waited until the redhead was well controlled by the substance, then laid him on his back on the bed and leaned over him.

"Renji, can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah," the redhead answered dizzily, "Whaddya want?"

"I want you to tell me...if you are in any way involved in Agent Hitsugaya's investigation. Tell me anything and everything you know, Renji."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"I...don't know anything," Renji panted, turning his head left and right, reeling at the disorienting swirl of colors around him, "I keep outta other people's business. I'm just trying to keep food on my table, y'know? I don't wanna get myself killed."

"I wondered if you were involved," Aizen went on, "I was watching when that man came in and had his sister talk to Toshiro. He was watching you very closely."

"M-man? A man? What man?" Renji mumbled dazedly.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. He was here tonight. Toshiro and his sister spoke briefly, then Byakuya's bodyguard escorted his sister to him and they left."

"B-byakuya? His s-sister? You mean, the one who's marrying the Ishida guy? Sh-she doesn't even like him," Renji rambled on, "They're making her get married. Even Byakuya can't do anything about it."

"Renji, try to focus," Aizen said in a low, dangerous tone, "Is Byakuya cooperating with the authorities to bring me under scrutiny?"

"Byakuya...he's fucking gorgeous...so...damned pretty. Gonna help me get out of...here he said. I don't know how. I know how s-screwed I am."

"That sounds like a 'yes," Gin said, "although it also sounds like he isn't part of Toshiro's plans."

"No," Aizen agreed, "I'm glad. I actually like him. I would hate to have to cut his heart out."

He paused for a moment, gazing down at the disoriented redhead.

"Maybe we can use him. If Byakuya is making plans, Renji could be useful. He obviously feels an attraction to that man, and you saw the way Byakuya was watching while Renji danced."

"Y-you won't hurt him, right?" Renji mumbled incoherently, "Byakuya, he's...a really nice guy."

"If he is not involved in Toshiro's scheme, I will not harm him," Aizen whispered into Renji's blushing ear, "but if he is involved, he will only wish that I would kill him!"

"Well," said Gin, "what do we do with him now? He's practically out cold."

"Let him sleep it off," Aizen said, climbing into the bed, "Come here now, Gin. I've missed you terribly while you were gone!"


	4. Blurred Vision

**Chapter 4: Blurred Vision**

**(Ugh, sick, working full-time and couldn't sleep. Buuuut still managed to get this done. I will have to do shout-outs on the next. Have to take a hot shower and clean up for work. Just want to go back to sleep! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. This one's fluffy, sweet and hot, just for all of you!)**

"Pardon me, are you Mr. Luisenbarn?" Byakuya asked, stepping into the limousine company's front office.

"Yeah," said the old man at the desk in front of the raven-haired man, "I'm Luisenbarn. What can I do for you, Mister Kuchiki?"

Byakuya looked down at the paper in his hand, then back at the other man.

"You sent a driver yesterday, Renji Abarai."

"Right," Luisenbarn confirmed, "I did. Why? Did the kid do something stupid? I mean, besides trying to get you all wiped out at that intersection? I'd have killed him if he'd wrecked that rolls. I love that car."

"It is an exceptional vehicle," Byakuya agreed, nodding briefly, "but you needn't worry about Renji's performance. As my grandfather and I indicated in our message before, Renji conducted himself well. What happened was not his fault, and he did keep us from being hit by the vehicle that ran the red light."

"Right. Right," Luisenbarn agreed, "So, you want to hire him again or something?"

"Something like that," Byakuya replied, "Actually, what I would like is to make him a part of my staff."

"Huh?" the old man grunted, "You're shitting me, right? You don't want that kid out there at your mansion, running his mouth off and..."

"Both my grandfather and I agreed that Renji is a very capable driver. We are willing to offer him a trial position and train him to be a bodyguard and driver. I just need to speak to him personally. Will he be in today?"

"He's supposed to be here today, but later. You're welcome to come back, Mr. Kuchiki, or you can just visit him at his apartment."

The old man scribbled an address onto a piece of paper and handed it to the raven-haired man.

"Just watch out. That side of town is kinda rough."

"I will watch my step," Byakuya answered, looking amused, "Thank you, Mr. Luisenbarn."

"Heh, thank you for getting that little rascal out of my yard," the old man chuckled, "He's a good boy, that Renji, but chaos seems to follow him. I don't know but you may be buying yourself some trouble, Mr. Kuchiki."

"Yes, well, I think it will be good to have some spirited company about."

"Right," the old man laughed, "Well, good day, Mr. Kuchiki."

"Good day," Byakuya said, exiting the building and walking slowly back to his waiting car.

"Where would you like to go now?" Tetsuya asked, looking back over his shoulder, "Rukia's fitting isn't for a while yet and your early meeting was cancelled."

Byakuya sighed and looked out the window for a moment, then looked back at his waiting cousin.

"Take me to this address," he said, handing his cousin the slip of paper the old man had given him.

Tetsuya read the address and glanced at his cousin curiously, then shook his head slightly and started the car.

"You are certainly going to some trouble, just to hire a new driver," Tetsuya commented, glancing at his cousin's image in the rearview mirror, "And he doesn't quite fit the profile of the type that the family usually hires."

"No, but he did make an impression," Byakuya concluded, "He proved to be exceptional at handling the vehicle under stress and he kept his composure in a tense situation. Besides, I have been saying for some time that it is better to have a driver and a bodyguard, not one person to cover both positions."

"I agree, it is safer," Tetsuya said, quieting and studying the poorer neighborhood they had arrived in.

"I think those are the apartments, over there," Byakuya indicated.

"Are you sure I shouldn't accompany you in?" Tetsuya asked as he parked the limousine.

"I will be fine," the raven-haired man assured him, "Besides, if we leave the car alone for more than a moment, we are likely to return to find it missing."

"You are probably right," Tetsuya chuckled, exiting the car and opening the door for his cousin, "I'll wait here, then."

Byakuya left Tetsuya reading quietly in the car and entered the apartment building, following the signs to an elevator, then biting his lip gently and opting for the safer looking stairs. He reached the third floor and walked to the end, stopping at the last door and knocking softly.

At his touch, the door swung slightly open, revealing the plain, but clean environs within.

"Renji?" he queried, pushing the door more open.

He caught his breath in surprise at finding the redhead collapsed in the middle of the floor. Byakuya moved forward quickly and bent knelt beside Renji, pausing to check his vital signs, then patting his face lightly.

"Renji?"

"Wh-whaddya want?" the redhead grunted sleepily, curling an arm around Byakuya's neck and yanking him down into a long and blush-inducing kiss, "I'm dreamin,' right? there's no way in hell you'd be here, ne?"

"Renji, what is wrong with you?" Byakuya asked, pulling away.

He looked around the room briefly, then back at the collapsed man.

"No signs of foul play, no signs of drug use. I would say you were drinking, but there is no scent of alcohol," Byakuya mused, lifting one of the man's eyelids, then the other, "but it does seem you may have been drugged."

He examined Renji's clothes and nodded briefly.

"No sign of physical assault."

He looked around the small apartment again, then in the direction of the bedroom.

"I suppose you would be better off in bed. Come, Renji."

"S-sure thing-sss, beautiful," Renji drawled dazedly, groaning as the raven-haired man helped him to his feet, "Legsses feel like rubbers, y'know?"

"Hmmm," Byakuya said, biting back an amused smile, "I am not surprised. You ran afoul of someone lacking morals. You are lucky to be in one piece."

He led the redhead into the bedroom, and held him steady as he laid down. A sound of surprise escaped him as Renji grinned dizzily and yanked him into another long, deep kiss.

"S-sorry," the redhead apologized, "Can't help it. You have a dream this good, you wanna enjoy it some, right?"

He rolled onto his belly and grabbed the other man's belt.

"Renji, what are you...Renji, stop!" Byakuya protested as the younger man dragged him onto the bed and commenced an even more intense exploration of his soft, warm, protesting mouth.

But his words disappeared into soft, hungry, desirous exclamations as the redhead's feisty mouth bit down on his pale throat, sending pleasant shivers up and down his spine.

"Renji..." he whispered, closing his eyes and finding himself back in the dream he had had before, "Renji, we shouldn't. You are..."

"I'm not missin' th'chance to be with you, beautiful," the redhead drawled, holding him down and unbuttoning his shirt, then slipping his hands beneath Byakuya's shirt and teasing his nipples playfully, "I'm never gonna do this in real life, so this is all it is."

The words sent a painful shard of unhappiness through Byakuya's insides, leaving him conflicted as Renji's mouth claimed his again, and the redhead's body trapped his beneath it. Renji rubbed up against him provocatively, chuckling at the reaction in the slighter man's loins, then following the path to where his fingers still pleasured Byakuya's erect nipples. His tongue played over each sensitive nub, then he kissed his way down the soft skin of Byakuya's pale belly, honing in on the raven-haired man's aroused privates.

"We really should stop," Byakuya pleaded, his heart only half in doing so, "You are going to have regrets in the morning and I will incur the wrath of my family. This..."

"This is the most beautiful night of my life," Renji sighed.

"But, it's morning," Byakuya objected, trying to squirm free, only to be trapped again and staring as that hungry, red mouth kissed its way downward, "R-renji!"

He lost his breath entirely as Renji's mouth inhaled him, then treated him to a slow and very thorough exploration that left the Kuchiki blushing furiously and unable to hold himself back from moving with the younger man. Light, breathy moans escaped his lips and his heart skipped painfully in his chest.

_I can't let him..._

But he lost his ability to resist as Renji lifted himself and moved into position over Byakuya's thick erection.

_He will regret this...if he remembers._

_I should stop him._

But the feeling was so beautiful as Renji sank down on his long neglected member, tightening his thighs around Byakuya's heaving torso that he couldn't make himself move to stop the other man.

_I've never even thought of having sex with another male...but this man...!_

He watched raptly as Renji straightened and slipped out of his shirt, baring the full, lovely expanse of his tattooed body. Byakuya's fingers reached up to explore them as Renji's hips moved and both men moaned and panted with rising pleasure.

_He is so very hot inside!_

Byakuya's mind disappeared into a blinding flurry of fast, heavy thrusts, a barrage of hard, hungry kisses and a breathless feeling of falling as he stiffened and felt the beautiful throbs of a long, intense climax. Renji's mouth opened, expelling a few gasped obscenities, then seeking his again as he fell forward, panting harshly and groaning with bliss. He collapsed onto Byakuya's chest, burying his face in a fall of soft, raven hair and mumbling senselessly into Byakuya's flushed ear.

_What have I done?_

_I don't even know this man and I made love to him. What will he think when he wakes?_

_I should go..._

He waited quietly, admiring the redhead's handsome face and pleased smile while Renji dropped off into a deeper sleep. He disentangled his body slowly, rising onto unsteady legs and walking to the bathroom to clean away the signs of their misbehavior. He returned to Renji's side and bent over him, cleaning away the dribbles of pale fluid, then placing a tender kiss on the sleeping redhead's lips.

"It has been a long time since I was with anyone like this," he said softly, "It was...painfully beautiful, Renji. But, I must go."

He left Renji sleeping and set his clothing back in place, then stepped out into the living area. He wrote a note for the redhead and left it on the table, then fled the apartment, hurrying back to the waiting car. Tetsuya glanced up at him as he slid into the back of the limousine, noting the blush about his face and throat.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, pulling away from the apartments and turning in the direction of home.

"Everything is fine," Byakuya said calmly, "Renji is just going to think about it. I think he will accept the job. He seemed..._receptive_."

"Hmmm."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji woke several hours later, groaning at the awful ache in his head and trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"What th'hell?" he mumbled, blinking, "How'd I get home? Fuck...don't even remember leaving th'club."

He started to sit up, then made a sound of pain and fell back, holding his head.

"Ugh..."

He dropped back off to sleep again, his senses catching the slightest scent of sweet flowers.

"Mmmmm..."

_"Renji," a familiar voice breathed softly._

_The voice wasn't Aizen's, nor Gin's and unlike those other voices, this one instantly made Renji come awake. He looked up and found himself falling into the most beautiful gray eyes he had ever encountered._

_"Byakuya!" he gasped as the raven-haired man smiled and sank into his mouth, biting down and savoring him._

_Graceful, searching fingers followed the lines of his tattoos as Renji writhed beneath the Kuchiki heir, moaning and aching all over to join with the other man. Seeming to read his thoughts, the other man rolled him onto his back, then spread his tanned legs wide and nearly brought him to his wits end, slowly and methodically preparing him._

_"Byakuya!" Renji moaned, reaching out for the other man._

Renji woke suddenly to find himself lying on his back, one hand extended, as it had been in his dream, and his privates painfully aroused.

"Damn, that was a good dream," he sighed, looking down at his piqued genitals.

Still thinking of the man in his dream, Renji slid a hand down his body and closed his eyes, picturing Byakuya in stunning detail and holding that image in his mind as he caressed his hungry member.

_He smelled so good and his lips were so soft._

He thought he could smell a hint of sakura in the air and it made him smile to imagine, even for a moment that the Kuchiki heir could really have been there, making love to him.

_Right, like that's ever going to happen!_

He stroked himself more firmly, embracing the quickened beating of his heart and imagining somber lips following the path those graceful fingers had taken in his dream.

"Byakuya!" he panted, liking the feel of the man's name on his lips, "Byakuya...!"

He teased his entrance, then felt a jolt inside at the fact he found it already damp.

"Wh-what the...?"

He sat up, his heart pounding even harder as he touched the area again and strained his mind to remember. A moment later, he recalled following Kenpachi down the hallway at the club to Aizen's room.

"Bastard must've drugged me this time," he mused, shaking his head, "I hate that guy so much!"

He looked down at his still-hungry body, wishing intently that it could have been Byakuya Kuchiki who was with him. He laid back down on his back, gazing up at the white ceiling and remembering those solemn gray eyes, the unsmiling lips and the fall of soft, raven hair.

"Damn..." he whispered, closing his eyes and resuming his manipulations, "I wish like anything it could've been you..."

Renji felt the slow approach of orgasm and inhaled deeply, loosing himself and dreaming of being filled by that lovely son of the Kuchiki family.

_It'd be so good to be held in those arms, to look into those eyes, to love that beautiful body! I'd go live with him in that big house and sleep next to him every night. I'd never have to strip for anyone but him, ever again and Aizen would just...disappear._

He laid quietly as the twinges of climax faded and a sated feeling swept over him.

_It's just a dream...just a wonderful, beautiful dream. No way that's gonna happen to someone like me. I'm not so lucky._

Sighing unhappily, Renji climbed out of bed and adjourned to the shower. He emerged some time later and dressed in his chauffeur's uniform, then walked out into the living area, slowing as he spotted a note on the table.

His heart quickened as he read the name at the bottom.

"Renji," he read aloud, "I came by to inquire as to whether our family might hire you to work full-time as a driver. It seemed you were ill and collapsed on the floor, so I put you in bed and left you to rest. When you are feeling better, please call the number below and let me know if you are interested. Regards, Byakuya."

A sudden thought struck the redhead and the note dropped from his hand and drifted to the floor.

_Just who in kami's sweet name was I with?_

_Aizen and Gin?_

_Or..._

_HIM!_


	5. Misdirection

**Chapter 5: Misdirection**

Rukia stood solemnly, her eyes fixed on a spot on the floor in front of her as the aged woman behind her zipped up the back of the long, lovely white dress she wore, then moved around, adjusting each section until the finely crafted creation hung perfectly.

"Oh, Rukia!" Orihime breathed, wide-eyed, "It's so beautiful!"

"Yeowza!" Rangiku added, enthusiastically, "That's just delicious!"

"You do look enchanting, my dear," the stately old woman said, kindly.

"Thank you, Ms. Ishida," Rukia answered, smiling warmly.

_I may not be in love with Uryu, but his great-grandmother is so sweet! His grandmother's kind of stern, but..._

"You are welcome, my dear, but wasn't your brother supposed to be here?"

"He was," Rukia said, frowning, "He's usually right on time."

"My apologies," Byakuya's voice said from outside the doorway, "I was seeing to an errand and it went longer than I expected."

"Byakuya!" Rukia said, brightening as her brother and cousin entered the room and Byakuya gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I was worried. You're usually right on time to everything. I don't remember the last time you were late to anything."

"I am sorry for worrying you. But, you look wonderful."

His eyes met old Ms. Ishida's gratefully.

"As usual, the talent in your family comes through clearly."

"Oh, thank you, Byakuya, dear," the old woman answered, chuckling, "I have less energy for crafting than I used to, but I wanted our Uryu and Rukia's special day to be perfect for them. I am glad you approve. And I see you brought along my sweet boy, _Tetsuya-chan_."

She patted Tetsuya's face gently as he embraced her.

Why don't you two have some warm cookies and tea? You've probably kept yourselves too busy to have eaten since breakfast."

"Thank you," the two young men said, availing themselves of the refreshments as the old woman turned to examine the bridesmaids' dresses.

"Ah, it looks like they all came out right. I will have them sent to the Kuchiki Manor tomorrow morning and I will be there Saturday afternoon to help Miss Rukia get ready. Our Souken will be helping you boys with your attire."

"The manor staff will be ready to assist you in any way you need," Byakuya replied.

"Ah, it is sure to be a grand affair, ne?"

"I'm sure it will be," Rukia agreed, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"I think you and our Uryu will be very happy together."

"Of course," Rukia agreed half-heartedly, trying not to see the guilt that registered on Byakuya's face at the signs of her discomfort, "I'm sure we will be."

"Come with me, Rukia. I will help you change," the old woman offered.

"Tetsuya and I will wait for you in the limousine," Byakuya said quietly.

"Oh, I can take Rukia home," Rangiku offered.

"Ah, no, that's okay," Rukia said anxiously, meeting Byakuya's eyes meaningfully, "I think my brother wanted to talk to me about...erm...about..."

"About plans for manor security during the ceremony and reception," Byakuya finished calmly.

"R-right!" Rukia exclaimed, "There are going to be so many people. Security will be a nightmare."

"Aww," said Rangiku, her mouth curving into a pout, "I was wanting to go shopping for some things this afternoon."

"Well, I'm not doing anything this afternoon," Orihime said, giving Rukia a supportive wink, "I can go shopping with you."

"Okay! Let's get out of these fancy dresses and down to the mall!"

"I'll be right there!" Orihime called after her as she disappeared out the door.

"Thanks Orihime," Rukia said in a relieved tone, "I love going out and doing things with Rangiku, but there are so many things to do before Saturday, you know?"

"Sure, I understand. Don't worry about a thing. I'll keep Rangiku busy so you can concentrate on the wedding."

"Great, thanks."

Rukia's smile faded as her friends disappeared into the dressing room.

"Thanks, Byakuya," she said, more softly, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Very well," Byakuya replied, bowing his head slightly in Ms. Ishida's direction.

"Good day, Ms. Ishida."

"And a lovely day to you and my darling Tetsuya-chan," the old woman said, turning out of the room and following the other women into the dressing room.

Tetsuya blushed.

"Good afternoon," he answered politely watching her leave.

Tetsuya's blush deepened and Byakuya smirked in amusement as the old woman's voice floated in from the next room.

"Such an attractive and well-mannered boy. It's a pity that our Uryu doesn't have a sister somewhere."

"Erm," Rukia's voice said softly, "But...Tetsuya is, well, he isn't really...ah..."

"Oh, I see," chuckled the old woman, "Then I wish Uryu had a handsome _brother_. Our family could use a young gentleman like him."

"Come, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "before she remembers an unmarried cousin to marry you off to."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Gin, you are back," Aizen greeted the silver-haired man pleasantly, "And what was our friendly neighborhood undercover officer up to?"

"Well," Gin answered, offering the brown-haired man a long, amorous kiss, "he seemed to catch on to the fact that he was being followed, but as good as his maneuvers were, he couldn't lose me. I followed him out of town to Kuchiki Manor."

"Kuchiki Manor?" Aizen repeated, "So, once again, we have an indicator of Byakuya beginning to involve himself in my affairs. Not a very intelligent decision."

"I still don't see the connection yet," Gin said, shaking his head briefly, "He didn't go near Byakuya's room, but just skulked around the place a little bit aimlessly."

"Well, if he wasn't going to see Byakuya, then whose room was he near?"

"Rukia's, I think."

"Rukia? Byakuya's sister?"

"She was here last night. The little ice prince served her group of friends."

"It sounds as though he has some kind of interest in her," surmised Aizen, "but it makes little sense because she is marrying that boy from the Ishida family."

"Unless she's seeing Frosty on the side," snickered Gin, "That would make a _tasty_ little love triangle, ne? Did you know that her future husband is secretly gay?"

"Hmmm," mused Aizen, "Interesting."

"I think he's more interested in getting into the pants of Byakuya's sweet little cousin, Tetsuya than Rukia's. And Rukia isn't really interested in him at all."

"Gin, how do you get all of this inside information?" Aizen asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, I have my ways," Gin said slyly, "And you did say you wanted to know as much as possible."

"Such torrid things going on that could harm the respectable image of those two families," Aizen chuckled, "I'll make a note of that in case I need to twist an arm or two later on. In the meantime, I shall have to think of a way to discover Byakuya's intentions."

"Eh, boss?" Renji said from the doorway, making the two men turn their eyes onto him curiously, "Sorry to barge in, but I, um..."

"Come in, Renji," Aizen said, smirking, "You look much better today...much more coherent. You had a little too much to drink last night, ne?"

"Ah...well, I guess. Sorry. Anyway, look, I have...I've gotten another job."

"You have?" queried Aizen, arching an eyebrow, "I see. So, you are here to...?"

"Well, I don't yet have the money to pay you, but I will within a few weeks, once I get paid."

"Ah, well, we shall see about that. Where are you going to be working?"

"Is that...is that really important?" Renji asked uncertainly, "I mean, it's for a wealthy family. You know I work as a driver during the day. One of our clients took a liking to me and offered me a job, so..."

"Hmmm, and this job precludes you continuing to work for me at night? After all, it isn't just the money you owe me at the moment, Renji. You also draw in clientele for the club. And if you leave, that means I have to engage someone new."

"You have that new guy, R-r-r-azhah, ne?" Renji said anxiously, "He's going to make you a lot of money. He's got tattoos too. I'm older and..."

"Ah, but you have a certain primal beauty about you that is wholly different than Ren's. You attract regulars who may be put off by you just disappearing," Aizen said, rising and moving towards the nervous redhead.

He curved a hand around Renji's cheek and looked into his eyes in a way that sent a chill down Renji's spine.

"I suggest you go ahead and begin your work for...what family was this?"

"Eh...um, the Kuchiki family," Renji confessed.

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"The Kuchiki family?" he repeated, "That is impressive...and useful. So, you will accept the job with the Kuchiki family and continue to work nights here at the club."

"But," Renji objected, blushing as Aizen curled an arm around him and slid a hand down his backside, "They're a wealthy family and I don't think they want a stripper working for them."

"Does the one who hired you know you work here?" Aizen asked, "Ah, but he was here last night, wasn't he? It was Byakuya who hired you, was it not?"

"Uh, yeah, it was. But look, I don't want to do anything that will cause trouble for him. I mean, if people start finding out I'm a stripper, it might cause a scandal. Byakuya's a great guy. I don't want to cause trouble for him. And I really want to work for him. It's a great opportunity for me. You know how much I've wanted to be a driver."

"Yes," Aizen agreed, nipping lightly at the redhead's lips, "It's good for you, good for Byakuya, and it can be good for me too."

"Ah...!"

"Very well, if you don't want to dance at the club, fine. But, you still owe me, so you still work for me too."

"Wh-what do you want me to do? I'm not gonna do anything bad, you know, illegal."

"Of course not," Aizen said smoothly, "You drive for him. You keep your eyes and ears open, and you tell me anything I want to know about him."

"About Byakuya?" Renji asked, looking confused.

"I want to know why he was here last night. I want to know why he's so interested in acquiring you and what he really wants from you."

"What he really wants?" Renji repeated, blinking in surprise, "What do you mean? He wants me to..."

"Drive for him?" Aizen asked quietly, "Renji, has it even occurred to you to ask why he would pick someone like you for a job like that? He obviously could pick anyone he wants. But he didn't pick someone else. He chose a tall, lanky, attractive stripper to do the job...and one who happens to work for a very notorious criminal. You never wondered at that? Truly, you are naive, Renji. Did you think he, perhaps, was attracted to you?"

"I..." Renji stammered, blushing as he remembered the state he woke up in, "I don't..."

"Go on," Aizen said, smirking and giving Renji a final, playful caress on the bottom, "Go and work for Byakuya Kuchiki. I will be in touch."

"Uh...ah...right. Thanks, boss, I mean, Mr. Aizen."

"Boss will be fine," Aizen assured him slyly, "Goodbye, Renji."

"Well," Gin said in an amused tone, eyeing the redhead as he fled the room, "That was interesting."

"Yes," Aizen agreed, glancing in the direction Renji had gone, "Wasn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia stood silently on the balcony outside her bedroom, her nightclothes moving softly with the gentle breezes and her eyes on the nighttime sky. A soft sound down near the long driveway caught her attention for a moment, and she watched as Tetsuya emerged from the house alone, slipped into his black convertible and drove away.

_Sometimes, I wish I could just run away. I am very, very grateful to Byakuya for taking me in. He is a good brother to me, just as my sister wanted. I know he wants what is best for me, and that he would spare me having to marry Uryu if he could. Things are just so complicated, being a part of the Kuchiki family. I think Byakuya sometimes wishes he could be free to do as he wants too. I suppose it's some comfort to know I'm not alone in feeling this way._

_I just wish there was some way to..._

Rukia was drawn out of her thoughts as a person appeared in the gardens below her balcony, his eyes catching the moonlight and his white hair fluttering lightly in the gentle wind. He looked up at her and motioned for her to join him.

At first, Rukia was sure she must have imagined the young man being there. But strangely, even blinking and looking again didn't make him disappear. She placed her hands on the balcony rail and looked more closely, bringing him into better focus.

_How did he get past security? Why is he here? Isn't that Toshiro, from the strip club? It is. I know it is. I wonder...?_

Rukia met the young man's eyes and gave a breathless nod, then slipped back into her bedroom and wrapped a warmer robe around her slender body. She moved silently through the hallways and crept out into the gardens, honing in on the place where she had seen the young man. And as much as she was sure she hadn't been imagining the whole thing, she still caught a surprised breath when he appeared on the path ahead of her and waited silently as she approached.

"You are that guy from the Black Iris, aren't you?" she acknowledged, "What are you doing here, Toshiro?"

"I apologize for startling you and for trespassing," the white haired man said solemnly, "but I was worried."

"About what?" Rukia inquired, smirking, "Do you always follow customers home and worry about them?"

Toshiro smiled and let out a piqued breath.

"Well, no, not exactly. It's just that I overheard something and I wanted to warn you about it."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"What did you hear? Did someone see me at the club? Did someone recognize me? Oh, Byakuya was worried that..."

"It wasn't that," Toshiro assured her, "but it is something for you to be aware of. You know who owns and operates the Black Iris, don't you?"

"I've never been there before this once," Rukia said, shaking her head, "Who owns the club, and what did you hear that made you so worried that you came here?"

"First, I'd better introduce myself again. As I told you, I am Toshiro...Toshiro Hitsugaya. Only, I am not just an employee of the Black Iris."

"Oh?"

"I am an undercover detective, investigating Sousuke Aizen's involvement in drug trafficking and in forcing young men who work at the club into prostitution."

"What?" Rukia breathed, her eyes rounding, "Toshiro...!"

"Sousuke Aizen was watching your brother very closely last night, and this morning set a few of his men to watch Byakuya. He seems to think that your brother has some interest in his activities."

"But he doesn't!" Rukia insisted, "We were only there because my friends were taking me out to celebrate my engagement and Byakuya came because he was worried that I would be recognized, and there could be a family scandal. Byakuya doesn't even know Sousuke Aizen!"

"Well, whether he does or not, he needs to be cautious. I overheard that Byakuya hired a new driver today, a man named Renji Abarai. Do you know anything about him?"

"R-renji Abarai? No. I don't know him. Who is he?"

"You saw him dancing at the Black Iris," Toshiro informed her, "You know him as 'Red Hot Red."

"Huh?" Rukia mused, "The guy with the red hair and tattoos? B-byakuya hired him? When?"

"Today. Renji works part time for a limousine company, and was engaged to drive your brother and grandfather to some meetings yesterday. Then, last night, when Byakuya arrived and was waiting for his cousin to speak to you, he was watching Renji strip."

"H-he was?" Rukia said in a stunned voice, "Byakuya was...? But, my brother's not...he's not like that! He is...very proper, very aware that such things aren't allowed by the family. Are you sure that Byakuya knows Renji is a...?"

"He knows. He and your cousin visited Renji's apartment earlier today."

"What?"

"I am sorry. I see you are unaware of what's going on," Toshiro sighed, shaking his head, "But whether you are aware or not, you should warn your brother not to get involved with Sousuke Aizen. The man is extremely dangerous, and he is aware that Byakuya was in the club last night. It made him curious, and that is not a good thing. Tell Byakuya that he needs to stay away from this. If he is planning to use Renji Abarai in some way against Aizen, it won't work. Aizen is too smart for that. Byakuya is going to get into serious trouble. Aizen is crafty and he isn't above making troublesome people disappear. He also isn't above using innocent people close to his targets to manipulate his opponents. And right now, he sees Byakuya as a potential threat."

Rukia paused for a moment, her head tilting slightly as realization dawned on her. She gazed back at Toshiro's moonlit eyes wonderingly.

"Wait a minute," she whispered, "If you're investigating Sousuke Aizen and you came to me without knowing for sure how my brother was involved, then...you came because you were worried that Aizen might use me to get to Byakuya?"

Toshiro let out a short, anxious breath.

"Yes, Miss Rukia," he confessed, "That is exactly what I was worried about. And now, I am even more worried about what that man will do! Trust me when I tell you that Aizen is a horribly dangerous man. And right now, he is convinced that Byakuya is trying to cause trouble for him. You and your brother are in very real danger. You need to convince Byakuya to separate himself from anything and anyone who has anything to do with that man, Aizen!"

"You mean, like that driver he hired? Renji?"

"Yes," Toshiro confirmed, "If Byakuya doesn't want the Kuchiki family put in danger, he must have nothing to do with Aizen or his employees ever again!"

"Tell me something," Rukia said quietly, meeting Toshiro's ice blue eyes in the darkness, "If what you are saying is true, then why didn't you go to my brother? Why come to me?"

Toshiro's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he paused, searching for words.

"Ah...well, I saw you at the club and I was concerned that you might get involved and be hurt. I was just wanting to avoid you being involved in all of that. You seem like you're an innocent person, not aware of what's going on. I..."

"You are a detective," Rukia said calmly, examining him more closely, "and you just revealed your true identity to someone who could have been involved in the case you are investigating."

"I...well, I..." Toshiro stammered uncomfortably.

"Toshiro," Rukia inquired, her violet eyes fixing him in place, "Why would you take such a risk? If I had been working for my brother or involved with Aizen somehow, you would have been exposing yourself to danger. Why exactly would you do that?"

Toshiro stared back at her, a blush rising on his face and a shiver of uncertainty passing through him.

"Toshiro," Rukia said in a softer voice, reaching out and touching his hand in a way that threatened to undo him, "Did you come to warn me and take such a risk because...you _like_ me?"

The young man's face flushed brightly and he sucked in a startled breath.

"Of course not!" he snapped, more fiercely than he meant to, and pulling his hand away, "I would never do such a thing with someone involved in a case. That wouldn't just be against the rules, it would be both reckless and maybe a threat to life and limb."

"Right," Rukia said slyly, her eyes twinkling, "And still, you revealed yourself to me. You are a very reckless person, aren't you?"

"You have been warned," Toshiro said, scowling, "If you get into trouble with Sousuke Aizen, it won't be my fault. I did try to warn you."

Rukia watched as Toshiro turned and disappeared into the brush.

"Hmmm," she mused, what's with that guy? Huh...I definitely think he likes me!"


End file.
